Crystal Pines
by Pokegirl333
Summary: Mabel is a half-gem living with her three guardians Stan, Ford, and Dipper. She has a lot to learn in order to become a full member of the Crystal Pines, but she's willing and ready to. Follow Mabel on her adventures in the world of gems in Crystal Pines! I don't own this AU.
1. Gem Glow

"NOOOOOOO!"

A high pitched scream echoed loudly in Beach City. "This can't be happening!" A young girl squealed, clutching at her brown hair. "This has to be a dream! Robbie, Robbie! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" She cried, clutching to a black haired teenager.

"Get off me, kid! I'm stocking here." The boy, Robbie, walked away leaving the brunette sliding to the floor. "I'm sorry, Mabel." A red haired girl standing behind the counter said. "I guess they stopped making them." The girl hoisted herself off the floor, flashing the teen a look of pure horror.

"Stop making them? Why in the world would they stop making Smile Dip?" She gasped. "Smile Dip is the best candy the world has ever seen! Don't they have laws for this?" Robbie walked over to a nearby shelf, taking bags of apples of of a box. "Tough luck, kid, nobody's buying the stuff. I guess they couldn't compete with Fun Dip." He sighed, looking to the small shelf of Fun Fip in the corner of the store.

The girl groaned in annoyance. "Not Fun Dip! Nobody likes them! They're not even any fun! Kids these days! I'll tell ya what!"

Robbie laughed. "If you miss that crappy stuff so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" Mabel turned around angrily. "That's not how it work, Robbie! Right?" Mabel pulled up her sweater slightly, touching the pink gem lightly. The girl sighed in defeat, before walking over to the lit up Smile Dip stand.

"Oh, Smile Dip. With your bland, white stick. And your hallucination inducing dip. You were to good for this world." She hugged the stand. "Um... Mabes?" Wendy butted in, giving the girl a stare. "Do you wanna take the stand with you?" Mabel simply nodded, eyes shining.

The girl smiled as she raced toward her house on the beach, humming a tune. She carried the Smile Dip stand by it's wire on her back. "Guys!" The girl cried, walking into her home. "You won't believe it!" Mabel was interrupted by a centipede-like monster jumping in her face.

She screamed slightly, holding it off before a purple whip surrounding the creaturing, hauling it backwards. "Hey Mabel." A purple man greeted her, throwing the creature backwards. Mabel looked around her house to find her family fighting off multiple copies of the monsters. The youngest looking one, Dipper, attacked serveral with his spear. While another red man, Stanford, used his gauntlets to break them in two.

"Awesome!" Mabel cried, surveying the scene. "What are these things?" The boy grunted, picking a monster off the ground. "Ugh. Sorry, Mabes. We'll get these Centipeedles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple." Mabel walked over the the boy. "Aw, you don't have to get rid of them! They're so cute!" She jumped back quickly as the Centipeedle Dipper was holding spat acid at her feet.

"Um, you guys!" Stanely, also known as Stan called. "These things don't have gems!" Ford walked up to Mabel. "That must mean there must be a mother somewhere nearby." She claimed, destroying another of the monsters. "We should probably find it before someone gets hurt..." Dipper stated.

Mabel's eyes lit up like a Chrismas tree. "Oh oh! Can I come too? Can I? Can I?" Dipper turned his attention to her. "Mabes, until you learn how to use the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity. Okay?" He snapped the neck of the Centipeedle he was holding. "Dang... Hey! Get out of there!"

Mabel rushed over to her cabinet, where a Centipeedle was looking through the food. "Shoo! Shoo!" The girl waves her hands, scaring the monster towards Ford, who destroyed it. "Aw... He got into everything! Not cool!"

Her eyes grew starry when she spotted something on the top shelf. "No way... It can't be!" Mabel cried in excitement, as Dipper walked over. "W-where did you get these? I thought they stopped making them!" She stared wide eyed at the pack of Smile Dip in her hands. "Well... We heard that too, and we know they're your favorite-" Stan cut in, "We went out and stole a bunch!"

Dipper cast him am irritated glance. "I went back and payed for them." Ford jumped in. "The whole thing was my idea." Stan growled. "It was everyone's idea."

"Not really."

"All that matters is that Mabel is happy." Dipper imputed, stopping the argument from forming. "I can't believe you did this! I'm gonna save these forever!" Mabel cried, looking gratefully to the gems. "Right after I eat this one..." She continued, ripping open the packet, pulling out and eating a bit of dip.

"It's awesome!" Mabel chirped, a faint glow forming on her stomach. "I like to eat the stick by itself." The glow grew slowly stronger, and all the gems stared. "Um, Mabel?" She looked down, and pulled her sweater up quickly. "My gem!"

"Quick! Try summoning your weapon!" Stan yelled. "Ah! It's fading!" Mabel cried, jumping excitedly in the air. "How do I make it come back?" Dipper grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Mabes! You've gotta breathe!" Stan laughed. "Yeah, kid. Try not to pass out." Ford merely shrugged. "Please don't."

Finally the fading ceased completely, leaving the girl sad and baffled. She slumped onto the floor. "I was so close!" Mabel groaned, placing the Smile Dip on the counter. "Can one if you explain how to summon a weapon?" Dipper jumped in excitement. "I'll go first!"

"Okay, Mabel." Dipper started when he had led the half-gem to his favorite spot. A large pine tree on top of a hill. "When summoning your gem, just imagine that if you don't, you'll die." Mabel stared at him blankly, not expecting an answer like that. Sure, Dipper was a bit frantic. But really?

"Eventually, you'll be so prepared to summon it, it'll be like you planned like the danger to happen!" The gem grinned at her, pulling his spear out of the pearl on his forehead. Mabel just smiled back forcibly. He was always one to be paranoid. About everything.

Okay next.

Mabel looked at Stan, ready to hear a, hopefully, better method. Her eyes shifted around nervously, Dipper's words buzzing in her head. "Guessing Dipper told you his 'always be paranoid about everything' thing?" The girl nodded, and the man groaned.

"Okay, kid, get that crap outta your head. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." To demonstrate, her pulled his whip from the amethyst on his chest. "See? Don't have to try at all. Just relax. There's no point in being worked up all the time."

Mabel was even more confused now. Ford was usually easily understood, hopefully she could learn from him.

She was so very wrong.

"So I'm supposed to be calm and paranoid all at the same time?" The young girl questioned, confused and hoping for a better solution. "Yes." Ford answered simply.

"Or," he started once more, causing Mabel to look up at him, eyes shining with hope, "you can like your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem. Which results in..."He held his hands up, and gauntlets appeared. "At least that's my way of doing it."

Mabel felt like her brain was going to pop. She had hoped this experience would help her summon her weapon, but instead it just left her with more questions. The brunette sighed, deciding to give it one more go.

"I think I should just recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed." Mabel said simply when she had gathered all of the gems back in the kitchen. "So... Ford and Stan were here. Dipping sauce was next to the cabinet." She looked at the scene making sure everything fell into place.

"Stan, I think your arms were crossed." The gem rolled his eyes. "Yes, my queen." Mabel ran over to Dipper. "Dipper, your foot was like this!" She stated, readjusting his foot. "I don't think this is how it works, Mabes." She ignored him, running to Ford. "And Ford!" She readjusted his face slightly, making him look up more. "Yeah!"

She reached into the cabinet, pulling out the dip she began earlier. "And I was eating this cookie cat!" She took some of the dip out, and ate it. Mabel lifted her sweater expectedly, only to find herself disappointed. "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Pine..." She sighed, feeling her heart drop. "Don't be silly, Mabes, of course you are." Dipper said, touching her shoulder softly. "Yeah, and your fun to have around! Even if your gem is useless!" Dipper growled at him. "I mean... You're one of us, we're not the Crystal Pines without you." Stan corrected himself quickly. Ford merely nodded.

She smiled. "Yeah! Even I don't have powers... I still have smile dip!" Mabel bit into the stick happily. She chewed happily as her gem began to glow again. The gems stared in awe as a pink shield formed in the air. "Mabel, it's a shield!" Dipper gaped. "Whoa! I get a shield! Oh yeah!" She cried, jumping in the air happily. This cause the shield to bounce around the room, before land in the tv. Dipper face palmed, while Stan just laughed.

Mabel gasped. "Smile Dip! I summon my weapon by eating candy!" Dipper just stared. "What's in that stuff?" Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and the gems looked on as the silhouettes of Centipeedles passed in front of the window. "What was that?" Ford ran outside, before yelling out, "It's the mother!" He jumped onto the roof, where the Centipeedle lay. "Stay in the house, Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"No way! I'm coming too!" She yelled, running to the house to fill her stand with Fun Dip packets. She plugged in the stand to multiple extension cords so that it would light up, before running outside to witness the gems fighting.

Ford punched the monster in the face, causing it to slither down of the house and onto the beach. He jumped down, followed by Dipper and Stan. The mother looked at the three and screeched, before shooting a line of acid at them. They dodged, jumped in different directions. The creature looked around for them, and spotted them running behind a hand-shapes rock near the ocean.

It spit it's acid once again, slowly decaying the rock. "We could really use Mabel's shield right about now!" Mabel threw a rock at the monster's head, catching it's attention before planting her stand on the ground. "Leave them alone!" She cried. The three gems looked on in horror. "Mabel, no!" They cried in almost unison.

She ignored they're cries, instead pulling out her Smile Dip. "Smile Dip powers... ACTIVATE!" Mabel stuffed the dip in her mouth, pulled up her sweater, and waited for the glowing. Sweat formed on her forehead as she realized it wasn't working. "Uh oh..." She whimpered, picking up her stand to run. The Centipeedle chased after her, having found it's prey.

She screamed as she ran, only stopping when it turned its head. "We need to save Mabel!" Dipper cried desperately. The monster chomped the rock in half, causing the three gems to duck. "Can we focus on saving ourselves first?" Stan yelped in response. "Goodbye my friends!" Mabel stated, pouring dip into her moth. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

"Why isn't it working?" She screamed. The Centipeedle mother loomed over her, shooting out a green laser. Mabel barely managed to dodge. "Mabel!" Ford called as the butt end of the monster attempted to clamped its mouth around him. The girl groaned, standing up.

She looked around, only to find her once beautiful stand broken and spewing electricity. "No no no no no no no!" Mabel whimpered, reaching her hand forward to touch it. She retracted her hand when electricity shot through it once more. "Smile dip..."

The half-gem looked at the monster looming over her family. She grabbed the cord of the machine, running towards the Centipeedle. Swinging the stand around her head, Mabel threw it at the creature. It screeched as electricity shot through its body. The brunette dropped to her knees.

"Yes!" Stan cried from behind the rock. "Pines, weapons!" Ford commanded. The three gems a all summoned their weapons at once, cause the rock to break into tiny pieces. "Let's do it." With that, they all surged forward. A great explosion surrounded the area, and the Centipeedle's gem fell to the ground.

Ford walked to it, bubbling it quickly. Mabel was busy burying one of the empty Smile Dip packets. "Farewell, sweet Smile Dip. I'll always remember the time we spent together..." With that, she placed a nearby flower petal on the pile of dirt she built. Stan knelt down beside her. "Kid, are you crying?" Mabel's cheek grew pink. "Only a little!"

"Well I guess your powers don't come from candy." The purple gem snickered. Dipper and Ford walked over. "Of course they don't come from candy." Dipper grabbed Mabel's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mabel. I'm sure one day you'll find a way to summon your weapon."

"Yes," Ford added, "in your own Mabely way."

The girl smiled. "I'm okay guys. It's just..." She looked forward, and saw a giant yellow dog to appear. "I think I ate too much Smile Dip." The gems began to laugh. Mabel chucked along nervously, bent over, and puked.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make Crystal Pines, Merrigel did. I also don't own the cover pic.**

 **A/N: Okay, I found this AU recently, AND I LOVE IT. I noticed no one had written anything for it, (or I just couldn't FIND anything.) and that made me sad. So I did. I know I left out the song, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with a different version for it. I think I might make this a full story, I don't know, but for now it's just a one-shot. If you want me to continue this let me know, if not than this is it I guess. This took forever to write, but it's the longest chapter-ish thing I've ever written! So yay!**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

Stan and Mabel ran down the boardwalk, panting as they made their way to a small fry shop.

"Hey Fryman!" Mabel called, placing her arms on the counter. "Gimme the bits!" A man with brown hair made his way over. "We're closed, Mabel." The girl's face fell in disappointment. "Aw, what?" She whined.

Stan looked to her, and proceeded to bang on the table. "Give 'er the bits!" Mabel looked to him in surprise as he chanted. "The bits! The bits! The bits!" She smiled and began to chant along, slamming her hands along with the purple gem.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" The man huffed in irritation, walking back towards the fryers. "Yes!" The two Crystal Pines members cheered in unison, sharing a quick high-five.

"I could give you actual fries if you want." The man said, pouring their food in a small bag. "Just the bits, please!" Mabel chirped happily, as she was handed her bag. "Thank you!" With that, she and Stan walked back together toward the beach. "Aw sunset, my favorite time of day." The brunette sighed blissfully. "The sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky..."

Stan snorted, spitting out some the food he had in his mouth. "Yeah! The big odd second su..." Suddenly the man gasped, looking into the sky. "Oh no... What is that doing here?"

Mabel looked at him, confused. "What is it?" Without warning, Stan picked her up, placing her under his arm before running to the beach. "My bits!" The girl cried, seeing her bag drop to the ground.

"This is bad..." Ford mumbled on the beach. Dipper, who was looking through a telescope next to him, agreed. "Look at the size of it! I had no idea these things got so big!"

"Ford! Dipper!" Stan called, making a beeline to the white and red gems. "We saw," Dipper huffed irritably, "some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?" Stan set Mabel down. "Eating fry bits." Dipper groaned in annoyance. "Can I see?" Mabel asked excitedly, running to the telescope before she recieved an answer. "Whoa!" Through the telescope, she saw a large eye with what looked like a giant red pupil. "It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!"

"Not awesome!" Dipper yelled, waving his arm around in frustration. "It's a red eye!" Mabel's eyes widened in horror. "Red eye? It's going to infect us all!" Ford crossed his arms, and sighed. "That's pink eye, kid." He stated bluntly, causing Stan to laugh.

"It's going to crash into Beach City, and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it!" Dipper told the girl, glancing worriedly at the red eye. "What are we going to do?" Mabel asked, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is the light cannon that belonged to Melody." Ford stated, readjusting his glasses. "My mom?" Mabel asked with wide eyes. "If Melody were here, this would be so easy!" Stan cried in frustration, stomping the ground.

"I know but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Dipper stated sadly, grasping his chest for a quick moment. "If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is! He can help us save the day! Hmm?" Mabel said hopefully, looking at the gems with starry eyes. "Soos is... nice, Mabes. But I doubt Melody would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon."

Mabel felt hurt at Dipper's words. Did they really not trust her dad? "Your dad is kind of a mess, Mabel." Apparently so. "Stan!" Dipper yelled quickly. "I'm just sayin! Even if she did trust him with it, he broken lost it, or broke it, or dropped it in the ocean by now."

"True..." Ford begrudgingly admittedly. "No way! I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe! I'll go ask him." Mabel said, keen on defending her father. "We can handle this, kid. Ready?" Ford asked Stan. He simply nodded, was picked up by Ford, and was hurdled into the red eye.

Stan hit the eye, but instead of breaking it dropped into the ocean after bouncing harmlessly off of it. Mabel cringed. "I'm...gonna go..." She mumbled, walking away from the group. "Okay. Good luck." Dipper waved his hand up without any thought, as he looked on the scene.

"Dad, it's me!" Mabel yelled when she arrived at her father's van. "Dad? Dad are you in there? Dad! Wake up!" She banged her arm against the back of the van. "We have to save the world!" Mabel climbed on top of the van, and began jumping up and down. "Dad!" She yelled again, before slipping, falling over, and setting the car alarm off.

A man ran out of the van, swinging around a waffle iron. "Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" He threatened. "Dad it's me!" Mabel called from the top of the van. "Mabel?" Soos asked, clearly confused. The girl merely grinned, and jumped off the van to hug him. "I nearly waffled your face! What're you doing up so late?"

"What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago." Soos blushed. "Oh. Yeah, it's been a slow day at the car wash. So what's up? Just needed to see your old man? Learn some lessons about life?" Mabel shook her head. "Nope! I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom. To blow up that eyeball!"

"Eyeball?" He questioned. "That!" Mabel replied, pointing to the red eye in the sky. He looked in time to see Stan hit it, and once again Vince off. "Wait is that a magical thing? The gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It could've dangerous." He told Mabel, sweat beads beginning to line his forehead.

"But they need Mom's cannon! You must know where it is! Like a witch's cave or in a bottomless pit. Wait, then how would we get it out?" Soos turned to her. "Well I don't know about all that. But I know where it might be."

"A magical storage unit!" Soos laughed. "I wouldn't say that. But some people might say there's magic inside." He winked as they arrived at the shed. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it's in here." Soos lifted up the door to reveal a cluttered mess.

Most of what she saw was boxes, but a few things did stand out here and there. There was a racetrack with two little cars and a plank of broken wood with the words "SS. Cool Dude" written in big messy letters. Mabel stepped forward, trying to move the boxes as to make a path for her search. This caused a tower of boxes to tumble over, however.

She frowned. "If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear!" It didn't take long for the young half-gem to find some "useful" items such as a flashlight, a long cord, and a sock. She tied the flashlight to her head with the sock, wrapped the cord around her waist before she finally decided she was prepared. "Here I go!"

"Good luck!" Soos, who was holding the other end of the cord, called. Mabel crawled into the small spaces between some boxes, and kept crawling until she found an area where she could stand up.

"Whoa... Cool! It's like a dad museum!" The girl mumbled, looking around at the assortment of random and strange objects surrounding her. A grin grew on her face as she walked through the shed. Mabel squeezed her way through some mattresses before finally finding what she was looking for.

"There it is!" She yelled, running to pick up the thing she found. After struggling to pick it up, and ultimately having it fall on her, she saw it was a golf bag. "You golf?" She called to her father. "Ah... I like to think of myself as someone who would golf...eventually."

"Yes!" Mabel cried, having found what she was looking for. After swiftly knocking off a pile of random objects sitting atop it, she realized she was wrong. "A drum." She sighed, walking away. Mabel quickly turned and hit it once before continuing her expedition.

"No...no...no..." Mabel mumbled as she threw things aside. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She yelled excitedly, having found a t-shirt cannon. "Is this...?" She fired it, sending a shirt flying through the air. Mabel quickly ran to catch the shirt before it landed. "Buy t-shirt cannons?"

"Hey! There's a bunch of copies of your old cd!" Mabel called to Soos. He laughed. "Oh man... I couldn't give those things away! You know, before I ran the car wash when I was a one man band, I toured the whole country!" Mabel pocketed one of the CDs. "I know, Dad!" She giggled. "When I came to play a concert here in beach city, no one showed up except-"

"An alligator!" Mabel interrupted. "No it was your mother!" The girl laughed. "I know!" She called, getting down to crawl again. "We were always together after that, until she have up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magical lady like her saw in a plain old dope like me."

As Mabel crawled forward, she felt something shatter under her knee. She looked down to see what it was, and found a picture of Soos and Melody in what appeared to be a children's restaurant. She gasped. "Uh, Dad? I broke a photo!" She yelled guiltily. "It's okay, dude! If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs. Mabel smiled, before noticing a bright light behind her. "The light cannon!"

"Oh boy, that things giving me the willies..." Soos mumbled, staring at the red eye. "Dad I found it!" Mabel yelled to him. "Really?"

Mabel tied her cord around the pink cannon. "Get the van!" Soos tied his end of the long cord to the end of his van, and began driving away. He succeeded in pulling out the cannon, but brought everything else in the shed with it. Mabel ran out to meet up with Soos. "This thing could save the city! We've got to get it to the beach!"

"How? It's too big for the van!" The two turned just in time to see a red wagon roll up to them. Soos tied the cord around the wagon, and he and Mabel lifted the heavy cannon up. They set it into wagon, only to have the bottom break. They turned toward each other, and proceeded to climb into the van anyway, the cannon screeching behind them.

"Is it gonna be okay?" Mabel asked, looking at the cannon they were dragging along. Soos gave a nervous shrug. "If every pork chop were perfect-" Mabel jumped in. "We wouldn't have hotdogs!" Soos looked at the red eye once more. "That's things getting huge! It's freaking me out!"

"Can't this van go any faster?" Mabel yelled, causing her dad to push down on the pedal. "This is faster!" Soos cried. "It's okay! Let's listen to your CD!" Mabel tried. "Really? Uh... C'mon! You've heard it!" Soos blushed. "You c'mon!" Mabel laughed, putting the CD in the car's radio. The music started quickly.

"I know I'm not that tall. I know I'm not that smart but-" Mabel jumped in for a line singing off key. "Let me drive my van into your heart!" Soos's face flushed as she stopped singing. "Let me drive my van into your heart! I know I'm not that rich." They approached the beach as the red eye was beginings to catch the eye of passerby. "I'm try'na get my start. So let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart! And if we look outta place..."

They finally arrived where the Crystal Pines were, the music still playing. Stan washed up on the beach. "Throw me again! I think in cracking it!" He yelled, before noticing Mabel and Soos. "Is that...?" Mabel smiled and waved. "Hey guys!" Dipper gasped. "He actually had it!"

"We're saved!" Stan cheered. The red eye began to get closer, causing all of the Pine's hair to whip around. Things around Beach City began to break, causing wooden planks among other things to fly around. "We have to use it now." Ford stated with urgency. Dipper ran to the cannon. "I don't know how it works! It was Melody's!"

"Dad, how do we use it?" Mabel yelled. He once again shrugged. Super whipped the girl around. "Mabel, this is serious!" His eyes widened. "The gem... You have Melody's gem!" He pointed out, causing Mabel to look at the pink stone on her stomach. "That's it!" Stan picked the girl up, rubbing her against the cannon. "Oh, come on!"

"Stop that!" Ford yelled at him. "This is no use!" Dipper said. "Fine! Throw me again!" Stan cried desperately. "That's not going to work!" Suddenly Soos's van began being pulled towards the ocean. "I got this!" He yelled. He attempted to pull the can back. "No I don't!"

Mabel began slamming her first against the light cannon. "Please work!" She yelled. "Start! Activate! Go! Please!" She begged, squeezing her eyes shut. "Everyone's counting on you, you can't be useless! I know you can help!" She pleaded. "It's okay Mabel! We'll figure something else out! Something better!" Soos called, still holding onto his van.

"R-right! If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" Mabel gasped as the cannon began to glow a bright pink, causing everyone to stare. The top of the cannon began to open up, much like a Rose. Mabel fell off the light cannon. "It's working!" Dipper called.

Suddenly the cannon fell over. Mabel gasped, running over and trying desperately to pick it back up. Mabel smiled as the weight of the cannon became easier to handle when Dipper, Stan, and Ford came over to help her. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "This is it!" Stan said. "Brace yourselves!"

A pink beam shot out of the cannon, which quickly turned into the silhouette of a woman. The gems looked on astounded as the pink light shot into the red eye, blasting it into large chunks of rock. The rocks rained down into the ocean and the city, destroying more land. One created a large hole that acar flopped in to. Mabel flinched at the damage.

"Kid! You just saved MOST of Beach City!" Stan stated happily. Mabel however frowned, calling out to the owner of the car. "Sorry about that!" She yelled guiltily. "What?" He yelled back.

"How did you get it to work?" Dipper asked. "I just said the thing Dad always says..." Mabel replied, still recovering from the experience. "You mean the thing about the pork rinds?" He questioned. Ford placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Hotdogs." He stated simply.

"Melody..." Soos murmured, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the sky. Before anyone could say anything, the tide came in causing everyone to laugh. That is until Soos saw his van get dragged out to sea. "My van!" He cried. "It's okay, Dad! If every pork chop were perfect..." Mabel began. "I live in there!" He interrupted her, chasing after the vehicle.

Mabel began walked after him. "Wait up!" She laughed. The gems just watched the two with amusement as they tried without much luck to catch up to the van. Yep, today was certainly interesting.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: Okay, as you can see I decided to make this a full story. I just had to after the positive feedback I got on the first chapter. This took a long time to write, which is why I haven't got it up till now. I'm not gonna have a set time to post these because of how long it takes me to write these chapters. This AU has a tumblr page, and they posted "SOMEONE NEEDS TO WRITE A GOOD FANFIC" today. I laughed so hard when I read that. So anyways...**

 **Guest: You're welcome! I agree she is, but since Mabel is replacing Steven in this, she must have a shield. So says the law... of... something... But thanks so much for being my first reviewer!**

 **Guest: Oh my gosh, thank you so much for your words! You don't know how happy it made me when I read that! It amazes me that someone could be so passionate about something I wrote. You're not repetitive or pathetic! In fact, you're the one of the main reasons I decided to make this a story! Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: I was already half way through this chapter when I saw your review, but you made me want to get it done so much faster! Thanks so much for your kind words, it means so much to me!**

 **P.S. If Victor Frost happens to read this, I want to say thanks for reviewing my story on your channel! It means a ton!**


	3. Kitty Cat Backpack

"Hey Mrs. Postman, bring me a post! Being me a post that I love the most!"

Mabel sat on a rock outside her house, seated next to her mailbox. She sang a tune as she awaited the arrival of the mail. She saw a woman rounding the corner, and ran up to her excitedly. "My song came true! Do you have a package for me?" Mabel chattered excitedly.

"Let me see what I've got here..." The mailcarrier murmured, searching through her bag. "Did you order a bag with a stamp on it?" She asked. "No!" Mabel replied quickly. "Did you order a jury summons for R. J. Finkle?" She tried. "That's not me! I'm Mabel!" She said, using jazz hands to emphasize her point. "Oh! Right, right, right... Mabel. Here it is! Mabel Universe..."

She grinned. "Yay! This is gonna help me save the world!" The mailcarrier looked at her skeptically. "Really? It says it's from Wacky Sack Supply Company."

"Ford, Stan, and Dipper think I shouldn't go on magical adventures because I don't know how to use my gem powers." Mabel explained. "That seems reasonable." Mabel threw her hands into the air. "But there are other ways I can help!" She cried.

"With a wacky sack?" The mailcarrier questioned, shaking the box. "Exactly!" Mabel said with a smile. "You know how you can save my world? Sign here please." She handed Mabel a pen. "Oh!" The brunette jotted down her signature. "I get yelled at if I don't get signatures."

"That's terrible!" Suddenly, Mabel's house lit up. Blue light poured out of every opening. "Ford, Stan, and Dipper are back!" Mabel announced, grabbing the box and running off. "But, wait! Mabel! What is a wacky sack?"

The girl entered the house, ignoring the question. She gasped when she saw Ford, feathers covered his body. "Hey, kid." He greeted. "Stan! We don't need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!" Dipper yelled at the purple gem, who was holding an covered in blue stars. "What? I got this!"

Stan proceeded to pull a shelf from the fridge, spilling milk and a pack of bagels on the floor. He slip the egg in its place, slamming the fridge door. "Look it fits!" He yelped as a cracking sound went off, followed by yolk leaking to the floor. "Oh man, you know how much we could sell this for? Fifty, no a hundred!"

Dipper cast the larger gem an irritated glance before returning his attention to Mabel. "We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second. We have to head back out." He stated. "What? Why?" The half-gem cried. "We have to place this moon goddess statue on the top of the lunar sea spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart!" Mabel glanced to the statue in his hand, just now noticing it. It looked like a praying woman. Her eyes were closed and her hand was long. She held a diamond in her hands.

Dipper grasped the statue tightly. "Man, you should've seen the spire before!" His gem glowed, producing a hologram depicting a large tower-like structure. "It was an oasis for gems on Earth!" The image showed gems walking around the spire. "It's abandoned now..." Dipper frowned, his hologram popping out of existence. "But we can still save it! With this statue!"

"Wow!" Mabel yelled, starry eyed. "That's perfect!" She clenched her fist. "What? Why?" Dipper said, confused. "Because!" Mabel put the box she was carrying on the ground. "I can help carry it for you. With this!" She pulled a backpack shaped like a cat's head out, except it was cartoonish and purple. "Fwsh! Choo! Shhh! Pwing pwing pwing!" Mabel made exaggerating sound effects as she held the bag in the air.

"A...cat...?" Dipper questioned. "It's a novelty backpack! Shaped like a kitty cat!" She corrected. "Aw... I blew it. I was just gonna wear one day, and you guys would've been like 'dang Mabel that's so cool!' But this is obviously important gem business!" Mabel put here hands on her hips confidently.

"Yes. Which is why you should let us take care of it." Dipper sighed. "What?" She groaned. "I'm a gem!" To prove it, she lifted her sweater. As always, a pink rose quartz sat where her belly button should be. She looked between it and the Crystal Pines.

"But you've still got a lot to learn." Dipper deadpanned. "Then let the kid come! It'll be educational or whatever." Stan inserted. "Hm... Alright. You can carry it in your cat." The pale gem stated, handing over the statue. Mabel dropped to her knees next to the bag.

"Check this out! Everything's a pocket! Even the mouth is a pocket! I can fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute, I'll pack some supplies." She stood, running to get a few things. She grabbed a Baggie full of triangle cookies with yellow icing, some brightly colored sweaters, and a life jacket along with many other things.

Mabel ran up a small set of stairs to her room. She looked around the room before stepping on something soft. "Bear-O!" She laughed, picking up a rather large bear stuffed animal. It wore overalls and a fisher's hat. On its face sat a creepy smile, while it's body was covered in tears.

"You're definitely gonna come in handy!" Mabel pulled out the first-aid kit in order to make room for her beloved bear. "Mabel let's go!" Dipper called from the warp pad, a circular crystal-like pad. "Coming!" She called back, running over. "Whao, Mabes! Did you pack your whole room?"

"Pack that thing up!" Stan laughed. "Let's warp." Light surrounded them in a perfect circle. As soon as they started warping, Mabel floated upwards. "Do you remember how to do this?" Dipper yelled to her. Mabel merely laughed as she floated in circles, eventually breaking the circle of light around them to reveal only darkness on the outside if it.

"Keep your head in. Come on!" Dipper grumbled, pulling her back. They arrived at their destination, Mabel flopped onto the ground. "Whoa... The sea spire!" Mabel marveled. The Crystal Pines all gasped. The spire looked just as it did in Dipper's hologram, except it was surrounded by water and was falling apart.

"It wasn't like this one hundred years ago!" Dipper yelled, assessing the damage. "I'm sending structural instability." Ford stated. "Oh yeah, that's never good." Mabel agreed, failing to notice the ground crumbling beneath her. "Mabel!"

Dipper ran over, grabbing the oblivious girl by her sweater's sleeve and pulling her back just before the ground crumbled. "Alright, hold on. We're take Mabel back!" He stated, hugging her tightly. Bear-O fell out of one of her unzipped pockets. "Bear-O!" Mabel giggled, picking up the toy.

"Mabel! No one likes that thing, why'd you bring it?" Dipper groaned. "Ugh... This is your heritage! We want you to stay and help, but you've got to take this seriously! Can you so that, Mabes?" Mabel grinned, flashing him a thumbs up. "You got it dude!" Dipper looked at her skeptically. "Yessssss..."

"Enough. We have to move." Ford said, running off towards the spire. He signaled his team to halt when they arrived at a cliff. "What's the hold up? We can clear this easily." Stan stared, referring to the small space between them and the spire.

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that would pull us below." To demonstrate, Ford picked up a rock and threw it across. Almost immediately it was sucked down into the water. "So we can't cross?" Dipper asked. "Oh wait!" Mabel exclaimed, reaching into her bag. "What's that for?" Stan asked when she pulled out a grappling hook.

"It works for putting out lamps, but watch!" Mabel shot the hook. It latched itself onto a ledge. She took a deep breath.

"Mabel wait! No!"

It was too late, she had already jumped. Mabel was pulled down quickly, but didn't fall into the water thanks to the hook. "She's getting sucked down!" Stan cried in alarm. "Mabel!"

She ran up the wall as fast as she could, using the grappling hook as a support. "Ki-tty Cat!" She yelled as she ran. Eventually Mabel jumped safely into the spire, sweat beads rolling down her face. "Kid! Way to go! Come on guys!" Stan yelled, pulling a whip out of his gem. He threw one end to the same ledge Mabel did.

He picked up Dipper and Ford, swinging across the gap. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN."

"Sorry!" Mabel called as Ford walked passed her, giving her a quick pat on the head. Stan shoved by as well. Dipper walked up to her. "But it was pretty great." He smiled, pulling her along.

As they walked along, they began to notice just how broken the spire was. "Oh no no no! This is even worse than the outside... Oh that! Ugh, this didn't use to be so... And the water damage!" Dipper rambled on and on as they progressed. "And this pillar..."

They forged onwards, and eventually passed by a statue. "And this used to have a head! Oh man. Once that statue's in place it will return this place to its forms glor- ah!" Dipper screamed as two crystalline catipillar-like creatures crawled up the statue. He quickly summoned his weapon, slicing the statue in half.

Mabel jumped back in surprise. "What was that for bro-bro? What were those?" She asked. "Crystal shrimp!" He told her. "You guys!" Stan yelled from the top of some stairs where he and Ford were. "We got a problem!"

Mabel and Dipper ran up the stairs to a small room crawling with Crystal shrimp. Dipper gasped. "It's an infestation! And we have to pass through there to get to the top!"

Mabel crouched over to get a closer look. "Can't you just squish 'em?" Dipper pulled her back quickly. "Don't touch that, there shards are deadly!" He practically screamed. "We need to clear a path." His gem glowed, producing a hologram version of Stan.

"Stan, if you go over to the side and disturb them with a spin attack." The hologram moved to the side of the room and spun around quickly with its hologram whip. The hologram dissapeared, and one of Ford took its place. "And Ford, if you go to the roof and hit this exact spot," holo-Ford moved to the roof, a cross mark appearing next to him, "then I can advance with my-"

"YELLOW COOKIES!" Mabel interrupted loudly, throwing cookies to either side of the room. The crystal shrimp gathered to their locations to eat them.

Mabel smiled, proud that her plan had worked. "Brilliant." Ford praised. "Way to go, kid!" Dipper walked over, dumbfounded. "How did you know that would work?" He asked, astounded. "Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do!" Stan laughed. "You are a shrimp!"

"I just want everyone to know, my plan would've also worked." Dipper stressed as he followed his teammates up a flight of stairs. "Watch out!" Ford yelled suddenly, putting his hand in front of Mabel. Out if no where, a stone wall broke, water blasting out of it into a stream that blocked their path.

"What are we gonna do?" All eyes turned to Mabel expectantly. She felt self-conscious being watched so carefully. "What? Me?" She questioned. "What've you got?" Ford asked. "Kitty cat backpack. Kitty cat backpack. Kitty cat backpack! Dipper come on!" Mabel searched quickly through her bag. "Oh fine..." The pale gem sighed.

"Kitty cat backpack. Kitty cat backpack. Kitty cat backpack!" The two chanted. Mabel smiled from the encouragement. "A raft!" She called, holding a yellow tube in the air. She pulled the red string on it, causing it to explode into a raft.

"Wow..." Stan and Ford sighed. "Mabes! That's so sensible!" Mabel could feel her chest swelling with pride as she threw the raft into the stream. Unfortunately, that feeling disappeared when the raft was carried away by the current and out of the spire.

"Ah..." Stan, Mabel, and Dipper muttered, the thought of failure flooding their minds. Ford though quickly, knocking down a nearby pillar to make a make-shift bridge across the stream.

He jumped into it. "Good idea any, Mabel." The rest of the Crystal Pines followed. "Yeah. They can't all be winners."

They walked up stairs for a while, before finally arriving at the very top. Mabel surveyed the area. Stars decorated the darkened sky; bits of rock and rubble were scattered around. The moon was full. "This is it! The moon goddess pedestal! And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly.

"Mabel. The statue." Mabel took off her bag, rummaging through it. "I... Uh... Ah... I..." She sputtered, searching more frantically now. "What's the hold up?" Stan asked. Mabel's eyes widened in horror, sweat visible on her face. "I don't have it."

Ford, Stan, and Dipper gasped. "What?" Dipper yelped, gripping onto Stan's leg. "I must've left it on the bed!" Mabel cried in a desperate attempt to defend her self. All the gems turned their attention to the moon, which was almost in position. "Th-there's no time..."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Mabel called. She pulled Bear-O out from her bag, holding him in the air. "I..." Dipper sputtered. "Could that work?" Ford merely shrugged.

Mabel walked over slowly, placing her you into the pedestal carefully. She began to doubt her plan when he fell over. However there was no time for doubts when a bright light light appeared, the moon as it's source. The light engulfed the bear, pulling it upwards toward the sky.

Everyone gasped when Bear-O stopped and began to shake. He exploded, sending stuffing flying, and causing the gems to all scream. The ground shook as the spire began to fall apart more rapidly. Water flooded in and began to engulf it.

"Everyone! Keep steady!" Ford yelled before Stan flopped onto him. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mabel tried her best to keep her balance as the structure tilted more and more. The spire broke apart completely, and all the Crystal Pines were completely engulfed by water.

A few moments passes with no movement. Suddenly Mabel sprang up out if the water, gasping for breath. Stan, Ford, and Dipper followed suit quickly after. "This is all my fault. I broke it!" The brunette wailed. "No, Mabel! The spire was falling apart when we got here! You handled everything everything great!"

"Yeah! Two out of four! That's fifty percent!" Mabel smiled. "Yeah. I guess your right. They can't all be winners." Water bubbled next to them, catching the attention of everyone. The raft that was lost earlier sprang up.

"Whooo!" Mabel cried. Everyone boated the raft. "Kitty cat backpack. Kitty cat backpack. Kitty cat backpack!" Dipper and Stan chanted once more. "It's a three hour paddle home." This silenced them quickly.

"Anyone want a wet cookie?"

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done! I'm so happy with how this story turned out! And I put a hiatus on "Legends of Oblivia" so this can now be my main focus. Other than school that is. I was assigned two novels on Monday, so I went ahead and finished them both. I write most of this today. A little bit throughout the week. Rewatching this episode was weird, man. The animation is so different! Well, I don't have anything else to say.**

 **Candymouse22: Thanks! I hope it'll be worth the wait, because these do take a while! But I love writing them!**

 **Eltigre211: I wonder how indeed (insert evil laugh here). Thanks and I will!**

 **Honestreader99: The reason I decide to write this is because no one had! I wonder why. And I have, expecially in this one. Like with Bear-O, their relationships, and the grappling hook.**

 **P.S. If any of you are wondering my Mabel called Dipper bro-bro, it's not because they're related. It's because Mabel was raised to think of Dipper as a brother, and Stan and Ford as uncles. Hope this clears it up!**


	4. Together Breakfast

Mabel opened the window in her home, letting the sea air flood the house. Seagulls chirped softly in the distance. Mabel frowned.

"No one's around... Guess I'm making breakfast."

Mabel rummaged through her cupboards, looking for the perfect ingredients. Cereal? No... Toast? Mm no... Vegetables? Ha, that's funny.

She pulled out a box of frozen waffles, whipped cream, popcorn, and her favorite syrup, Sir Syrup. She put a few waffles in the toaster, grabbing them as soon as they popped out. She piled them sloppily onto a plate, just to mess with Dipper. He's a bit of a neat freak.

Mabel covered the stack with her syrup. She shifted her eyes around to make sure no one was watching, before pouring a small amount in her mouth. She coughed roughly the moment it hit her tongue. Running to the temple doors, the brunette began banging on them loudly.

"Dip? Ford! Stan?" She called, banging on the door more roughly. "Is anyone home?" She stepped away, an idea popped into her head. **(A/N: Popped, get it? It's a pun. No? Okay. Sorry.)** Mabel ran to the kitchen microwave, throwing a few bags of popcorn in before starting it. ( **A/N: Do you get it now? Haha, see? Funny! No? Okay...)**

The half-gem pulled them out immediately when she heard the microwave beep. She opened the bags, dumping them onto her waffle stack. The syrup made the kernels stick to the breakfast in progress.

Mabel grew impatient. She ran to the warp pad, sitting down next to it. "One, two, three... Warp in!" She threw her hands into the air, staring at the warp expectantly. When nothing happened, she flopped to the ground disappointedly. "Guess they're still out saving the world," the brunette groaned.

'Guess I can use that whipped cream?' She thought to herself. Mabel grabbed the van from next to the toaster. She piled it into her stack, as high as she could gt it without it falling over. She stared at her creation with pride. "Look at you, you are out of control!"

She ran to her front door, throwing it open. "Dipper! Ford?" She signed, running back in. A small basket of strawberries sat neatly on the counter. Mabel smile to herself, am idea coming to mind. She picked out the brightest strawberry, placing it carefully onto the whipped cream pile. When it was in just the right place, she stepped back. The perfect breakfast was complete. She picked it up, rising it towards the sky. Popcorn pieces flew off the plate. "It's done!" Mabel cried in triumph.

She signed unhappily, allowing herself to flop lazily onto the counter. "This is too good to eat all alone... It's a... together breakfast!" As soon as these words escaped her lips, a bright light filled the room. Mabel jumped in surprise, causing her to fall off the counter. She stood back up quickly. Ford appeared on the warp pad, carrying something Mabel couldn't recognize.

"Ford! Perfect!" She said happily, picking up her plate of disaster of the counter. "Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack! I guess you could says its a... balanced breakfast?" Mabel smiled at her own pun. Yep, that was pretty much amazing. Ford merely stared at her, uninterested. When no reaction was given, Mabel frowned. "You know like, I made us all breakfast! I thought we could eat together, like...like best buds!"

"I can't stay. There's business to attend to inside the temple." Ford turned around and walked to the temple door. He turned his hands towards the door. The gems on his hands began to glow, causing two red and blue circles on the door to open. A red line split the door into three, opening it up soon after.

"Aw...business? Like what?" Mabel groaned. Ford sighed. "I have to burn this." He answered unrolling the paper he was holding. It was purple, strangely drawn eyes and hands decorated it. Mabel's eyes became fixated on it. "Cool!" She spoke after a moment. The half-gem pulled out a pink phone and took a quick picture of it.

Ford grabbed the phone from Mabel's hands, surprising her. "I have to burn this too." With that, he walked the the temple door. It closed behind him. Mabel ran to the door. "No! My cat pictures!" She lifted her sweater to look at her gem. "Door," she said simply before slamming her stomach against the door. "Open, door."

She sighed after a moment, walking away when she realized it was useless. "It never works when I need it."

She turned her attention to the door, the sound of footsteps caught her attention. A large purple woman in a police uniform barged in. She held a water gun in his hands. She aimed it at Mabel's "beautiful" creation. "Dumb police! You're dumb!" The gun shot a sudden jet of water surged forwards. "No!" Mabel screamed, jumping in front of the stack.

The girl fell to the floor, soaking. The policewoman laughed. Her head shined before transforming into Stan'd head. "Haha! Oh man, kid. You should've seen the look on your face!" Mabel sighed, lifting herself from the floor. "I knew it was you!" She walked over to her small closet under the stairs.

"How?" Stan asked. Mabel removed her red sweater, revealing a plain yellow shirt underneath. She pulled out an identical one sighing. While she liked wearing different clothes, she felt obligated to wear these. The gems got them for her. They were all identical. A red sweater with a yellow star in the middle.

"Because you're purple!" She answered finally. "And I'm not dumb!"

"You got something on your sweater." Stan replied. Mabel pulled down the fabric, searching for any stains. Before she could respond, another stream of water surged forward. Stan laughed as her new sweater soaked up the water. She pulled her hands in front of her face as a shield. Stan continued spraying her, until the sound of the temple door grabbed their attention.

A thick purple line curved on the door, splitting it in half. "Hey, that's my door!" Stan realized, changing back and rushing over. Dipper walked out, a book in his hands. "Oh, Stan. There you are. Care to explain what one of my journals was doing in your room?" He asked impatiently. "I was having a book party," Stan answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh please! You took it!" Dipper snarled. "I did not!" Stan yelled back.

"It's fine. It's in the past. I forgive you." Dipper sighed, stuffing the book into his blue vest. Stan grunted. "By the way, I cleaned up your awful awful mess. You're welcome." Stan's eyes widened. "You what? Don't touch my stuff! I have a system, shortie!" He cried, running into the door. Mabel surged forwards. "Stan, wait!"

It was too late, the door had already closed. "What's the matter, Mabes?" She walked over to the counter, signaling towards her waffles. "I wanted us to eat breakfast together! But everyone keeps leaving..." Dipper stood in front of the temple door. "Oh. That's nice." His gem glowed, causing a white circle on the door to do the same.

The door was split right down the middle by a white line, causing it to open. Dipper entered the water filled room. He walked across the water, before dropping down into it. "Oh no! Not you too!" She picked up her plate as the door began to close. "I can let this become together brunch!"

Mabel ran over, using her arm to stop the door from closing. She forced her way in. Mabel looked around in awe when she got in. The whole room was filled with glistening water. Water platforms were sprinkled around the room, giving the whole place a magic feel.

Dipper stood at the top of one of the platforms. He twirled around in place, causing a bookshelf to appear. Two other journals sat on the shelf.

Dipper set the book down. "There we go..." Mabel watched for a moment, before growing bored. "Hey, Dipping Sauce!" She called. Dipper looked up, startled. The shelf fell back into the water. "Mabel! What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous for you inside the temple!" He waved his hand in the air, and the door opened.

Mabel frowned, displeased. "We're going to have a nice together breakfast! Even if I have to get my shoes wet!" With that, she plunged into the water. She didn't stand on top of it like Dipper did, though. Mabel held her plate in the air as she waded forwards.

"What? Get out of there!" Dipper called in horror. "Just wait, I'll swim it over to you!" She broke into a paddle with one hand. "See? Doggie paddle, forward!" The water pulled her forward, closer and closer to a waterfall. "Oh gosh!" Mabel yelled. She began to paddle backwards. "Doggie paddle, reverse! Reverse!"

Her attempts were in vain. Mabel and her waffle stack plummeted right over the falls. "Mabel!" Dipper called. She contined downwards, but quickly noticed something amiss. "What the..." Mabel was now riding on a slide-like stream of water. The stream bounced the girl up and down roughly, causing her to wail in fear.

Mabel reached the end of the "slide." Her yelling began to die down. "Keep it together, breakfast!" She cried before falling into a large pool. The water pushed her onto land. Mabel groaned, but she had managed to somehow keep the food dry. She looked up to see Stan moving large piles of garbage around.

"Better..." He nodded in approval. "Stan!" Mabel called, walking over. "Oh hey, kid. Did you fall over the water fall? That midget gets so mad that I have his stuff, but it keeps falling down here." Mabel smiled.

"Junk like what?" Stan laughed, hauling her into the air. "Junk like you! I'ma throw you in the junk pile!" Mabel giggled as the gem threw her into one of the piles. "Isn't it awful? Dipper organized everything!"

Mabel looked around. Piles of useless garbage were scattered everywhere. "Still looks messy to me." She pointed out. "Thanks for that, kid. I try," he kicked some more stuff aside. "Aw. What's that, Mabel?" Stan asked, pointing at the plate in her hands.

"It's a together breakfast!" She answered happily. "All right, snacks!" Stan replied, reaching for it. Mabel swung the plate away from his grasp. "No! It's for everyone to eat together! That's the essence of together breakfast!"

"Ah... Gimme gimme!" Mabel's eyes grew wide. She turned on her heel, dashing away from the purple gem. Stan chased her as she ran into a tunnel. "We have to eat it together!"

The tunnel shifted, and before she knew it she was running on the ceiling. Stan laughed as he followed her. The stack began to fall, so Mabel flipped the plate around the catch it.

The path twisted again, and she was no longer on the ceiling. "You can't outrun me, kid! You have short little legs!" Mabel came to the end of the tunnel to a room with floating rock platforms. "Mabel! I'm hungry, kid!" Desperate, Mabel began to jump from platform to platform.

"Just wait!" She spotted another pathway. "An exit!" Mabel cried in relief, jumping down to it. She ran inside. Stan jumped down after her, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. "Get back here!"

"You're completely missing the point of this!"

They exited out the other end. Mabel saw a pole, and jumped onto it. "Wait a second!" Stan called. "Mabes!" Dipper cried, entered through another door. Mabel grinned. "Two outta three, sweet!" Dipper's eyes widened. "M-Mabel! Be careful!"

"Why?" She asked looking up. A large ball hung above her. Various tubes like the one she was on came out of it in a directions. "Whoa..."

"You really shouldn't be in here! This is the Crystal Heart! It's connected to the most dangerous parts of the temple! Hold on tight, and don't look down!" Dipper instructed, running over. Mabel, being Mabel, looked down. She saw nothing but darkness.

She panicked, and flailed around causing her to fall down into the hole. Stan and Dipper could only watch as the young half-gem fell. She screamed as she fell, gripping tightly to the tube. Mabel came to a bright pink area. "Oh hey! This isn't so bad!" The moment of peace was just that, a moment. Mabel quickly began screaming again when she left the pink area. "Ah! Never mind!"

The tube curved suddenly, and Mabel stopped falling.

She looked down, and saw Ford come to a pool of lava. He pulled out Mabel's phone, snapping it in half before throwing it in. "Aw..." Mabel mumbled, momentarily grieving the loss of her Fruit Ninja app. Ford dipped the end of the paper in the lava, before bubbling it. The bubble filled with smoke as the paper burned.

Mabel slid onto the floor. Dipper and Stan jumped down out of nowhere to stand next to her. "Mabes, we're getting you out of here," Dipper whispered. "C'mon."

"Ah! This is great! We're all together!" Mabel screamed. Ford turned around, gasping. Smoke seeped out of the bubble, but he quickly put it back in. "We can finally eat!" Dipper and Stan ran over to Ford. "I mean, we don't have any forks. But we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge!"

"Kid! Get out of here!" Ford yelled at the girl. "Okay! Wanna meet in the kitchen?" Ford turned to look at her, frustrated. Smoke excaped from the bubble, causing it to pop. The smoke gathered together, slamming down on the Crystal Pines. They scattered, and the red smoke began to spread. The three summoned their weapons. "It's trying to escape! Force it back!" Ford ran up and punched the smoke.

The entity slammed down towards Mabel. She barely jumped out of the way before it hit the ground. Stan hit the monster with his whip, while Dipper stabbed it with his spear. The smoke whirled around Dipper, slamming into Mabel like a train.

"Mabel!"

She groaned, looking down at her waffley mess of a breakfast. It jumped. "Together Breakfast?" The breakfast grew in size, and towered over Mabel. It leaned down on her, ready to attack. Thinking quickly, Dipper threw his spear. The breakfast monster turned its attention to him.

"It's taking refuge in organic matter!" He yelled. The monster hit Dipper onto the wall, and he got stuck there. "It has all the powers of a breakfast! We have to destroy it!" The sticky substance pinning Dipper to the wall began to spread over his body. "Ugh! This is awful!"

The waffle monster took Dipper's spear out of him, and snapped it in half. It vanished. Ford punched the monster, but his gauntlet got stuck. Stan ran over, and helped to pull him out.

Mabel was still underneath the monster, holding onto the plate. "I didn't want this! I just wanted to eat together... like... like best buds!" She struggled to hold the plate. "Mabel! You've got to get away!" Ford yelled. "B-But my breakfast!"

A giant waffle shot out, slamming Ford and Stan against the wall. "That's enough!" Mabel screamed, pushing herself up. "I don't care," she pushed the plate closer to the lava pit, "if you are the most important meal of the day!" She pushed harder, coming closer to her goal.

She shoved the plate into the lava, still struggling. "I need you to bring us together! Not to tear us apart!" Mabel gave a final push, and the monster burst into flames. Ford punched through the waffle, and he and Stan crawled out. Dipper escaped his sticky prison as well.

The three made their way over to Mabel, who was leaning over the small pool of lava. They placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "Sorry, guys. I guess I dreamed too big..."

Ford put a few waffles in the toaster, while Stan threw popcorn in the microwave. Ford grabbed the waffles, completing the second stack on the small plate. Dipper got Mabel's favorite syrup, which he found inferior, and covered the stacks. Stan threw the popcorn off, and Ford added a small pile of whipped cream.

Mabel picked up the biggest strawberry in her little basket, and carefully put it on top. "It looks great!" Mabel smiled when they finished. "It's even more together, and even more breakfast!" The Crystal Pines stared at their creation. It was a good idea in Mabel's head, but...

"I don't think I can eat this," Mabel said finally. "Let's just order a pizza." Everyone mumbled words of agreement.

"It did try to kill us."

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: I completely forgot this episode existed. Oops. Oh my gosh I found the names of a bunch of new Steven Universe episodes, and frankly I'M FREAKING TERRIFIED. I'm pretty sure Gravity Falls has an episode on the 24th, but I don't know about Steven Universe. Do you guys have any idea? I've had so many doctors appointments lately, guys. I have another one on Wednesday. Guess that's a thing when you're diabetic. Oh well.**

 **Gam919: I'm going to! It's kind of hard in the beginning though... Suggestions for how I can do that are helpful though!**

 **Gam919: I've already said this, but Mabel's weapon is a shield. I'm not going to change that. I've already figured out what I'm doing for the whole "Ford's a fusion" thing. Keep the suggestions coming though! I do consider them!**

 **Gam919: Yes, Dipper does think of her as a sister. That ties into his relationship with Melody. More on that later.**

 **Eltigre211: Thanks for reviewing again! And yes, I was so happy to finally kill Bear-O. Thanks and I will!**

 **Kraven the Hunter: Well I hope you choose to like it! Guess I'm kind of biased though, huh? I'll try to give it more Gravity Falls twists though, thanks for the review!**

 **Gracekim1: I didn't actually come up with that. The creator of this AU did. Go look the Crystal Pines AU on Tumblr! I guess I would've changed it if I disagreed though? Thanks so much for reviewing and I will!**

 **Black ninja: I'm glad you like!**

 **Keep reviewing! I love reading and responding to you guys! It's one of the best parts of this! Okay, bye!**


	5. Frybo

"Where are you?"

Mabel clicked her teeth together in frustration. "You're a mess, Mabel." She stood in front of a pile of clothes. Sweaters, shirts, skirts, and shorts lay sprawled across the floor. Mabel continued to stare at the pile as Dipper ran into the room. In his hand was a white bubble filled with shards.

"Hey Mabes. Have you seen any gem shards around? It's kind of important," he searched the counter for any signs of the missing shards. "No, have you seen my 'Meow Wow!' sweater? I wanted to wear it today. It's also important."

Dipper noticed for the first time that the half-gem didn't have any sweater on. Only a plain red shirt. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious Mabel. These shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed through history in order to..."

Mabel stopped listening after that. He tended to talk about things no one cared about. She turned her attention to her own thoughts. 'It wasn't in the kitchen. Under the bed! No I already checked there, and then this dork walked in," she turned her attention toward Dipper, who was still talking.

"Dipper!" Mabel gasped quietly. She hadn't been listening! "Oh man, he's really explaining something! I can't start listention now, I'll be lost! Just like my sweater..."

"-could become a monster!" Dipper finished. "That's why they must be kept away from any kind of garment."

Mabel stared for a moment, silent. "If you see any, bring them to me, okay?" Dipper sighed, heading towards the door. "I'll look in town," he said, and with that final thought he left.

"For my pants?" Mabel cried out as a last resort. She frowned, "I guess I'll keep looking here."

The brunette turned around to search, but what she was shocked her. Her 'Meow Wow!' sweater was floating in mid-air halfway across the room. "That's unusual!"

Mabel ran towards the cloth, and it floated away from her. "Come back! We used to be friends!" She yelled. "C'mon, we went on my first date together! Remember? The boy that was actually two little kids stacked on top of one another?"

Finally, Mabel caught up. She grabbed her sweater, and pulled it over her head. "I wear the pants in this relationship! Er, sweater. What's gotten into you?"

She reached into the pocket, and pulled out a small, blue shard. "Is this Dip's shard thingy?" The top of her sweater pulled towards it as if it were a magnet. "Whoa!" Mabel quickly pulled the shard away.

She picked up a sock, and stuffed the shard inside. The sock wiggled and squirmed, but it couldn't escape Mabel's grasp. "Ha! Now who's the smart one?" She boasted. The sock hit Mabel in the face, then proceeded to do it again. Over and over. "Ow! Ow! Stop that!" She yelled pulling the sock away from her face.

It, surprisingly, obeyed. The sock was still, not even moving an inch. "Oh, thanks," Mabel said. She stuffed the sock in her backpack. "I've gotta get you to Dipper."

It was wet outside. A storm had just passed, and puddles could be found everywhere you looked. Mabel wore a jacket over her sweater. It was hot, sure. But at least she was dry.

"Dipper! Dip? Hmm... He must still be looking for my pants," she decided. A shrill scream shot through the otherwise silent street, and a fry costume bumped into Mabel. She fell backwards into a puddle. "Please help me!" The girl in the suit cried. She continued screaming, which caused Mabel to start screaming. Seagulls flew down from the skies, poking and prodding at the costume.

Finally, fed up with the mistreatment, the girl took off the head and swung at the birds. "I'm not fries!" Upon learning that she was about to be eaten by a delicious monster, Manel let out a sigh of relief.

Fryman opened the door to his shop. "Where's your head, Frybo? If you're going to be a part of the Fryman family, you have to sell fries." The girl stared, a look of irritation plastered on her face. "And be my daughter, which you are. So keep up the good work, Frybo," he turned and closed the door behind him.

"I'm Smabel!" She yelled. "Hi Smabel!" Another boy walked over. He looked the same as Smabel, with brown hair and brown eyes. But his hit was shorter, of course. "When we told our dad we wanted to be in the fry business, we didn't think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume."

The girl sighed, twisting the costume's head back on. "Things used to be different Mabel. Nothing to worry about except making ourselves dizzy on the old seahorse ride," she said. "Oh Schmipper, Smabel you're hilarious!" Schmipper sighed, helping Mabel to her feet.

"I just wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without one of us in it!"

Mabel thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Maybe it can, you two. Maybe it can."

Not long after, Mabel was in the costume. She was feeling pretty good about herself until the seagulls began to attack her. The twins looked at each other. They frowned as Mabel tried to shake the birds off.

The three stared at the costume on the ground. Mabel had taken it off at this point. The birds still flocked around it, even though it was torn. "Wait, I have another idea!" Mabel took the blue shard from her backpack. She shooed the birds away, and threw it into the costume.

Immediately the suit shook. Schmipper and Smabel stared in awe as the costume repaired itself, and began to roll away. "Whoa," they murmured in unison. Mabel grinned. She was pleased to have impressed the two. The suit continued to roll around. "Stop!" Mabel commanded, and it did.

"Unbelievable," Schmipper said with a smile. "Get up!" Smabel called. The costume obliged, and sat up. "Do a dance!" Frybo was motionless for a moment. Suddenly two legs made of fries sprung out from the bottom of the suit. "Ew," Smabel groaned. Frybo began to swing it's arms back and forth.

"Whoa!" The twins' dad said when he opened the door. Schmipper and Smabel jumped behind Mabel for concealment. "It's about ti- I mean great job. I knew you could do it, sweetie. Keep up the good work! Don't forget your brother's shift starts in fifteen!"

Fryman left, and the twins popped up from behind Mabel. "We're free!" Smabel cried. Schmipper walked up to Frybo. "You've got the job! Let's shake on it," he said whilst extending his hand. Frybo lifted him up, and began to violently shake him up and down. Smabel ran to help her twin. Mabel giggled. "He's got jokes!"

"No more shaking, please!" Schmipper groaned. "Put him down!" Frybo dropped the boy. "Just go make people eat fries," Smabel commanded. Frybo ran off leaving a trail of fries behind him. The twins stared at each other for a moment. They each took hold of one of Mabel's hands yelling, "Let's go be kids!"

Smabel inserted a coin into the machine, and she and her brother climbed aboard the seahorse. Mabel was on the jellyfish next to them. The jellyfish shook, causing Mabel to laugh. The twins sat on the seahorse with big grins on their faces. Their smiles began to fade, however, when they realized it wasn't as fun as they remembered.

"You know, this ride used to make me really happy. Now it's just giving me whiplash," Schmipper sighed. The ride stopped, and his twin nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I feel likes there no point to it."

"I just feel tingly," Mabel replied. The siblings sighed. "You'll understand when you have a job." Mabel frowned. "I do have a job! I protect humanity from monsters and stuff!"

"No, I mean a real job! Where you get paid," Schmipper explained. "I get paid in the smiles across the town's faces," Mabel said dramatically.

"I don't see anyone smiling. You get a job to buy a house, or raise kids, or," Smabel sighed and turned to her brother, "impress your dad. You work away to best years of your life, and for what?" Mabel thought for a moment. "Smiles in faces?"

"No! You get cash! Cash that can't buy back what the job takes," Schmipper got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Not if you rode every seahorse in the world." Mabel stared at the twins. "Whoa. Wanna ride the jellyfish?"

A scream came from far to left left, and the three kids snapped towards the sound. "That came from the fry shop!" Smabel realized with horror. They jumped off their rides, and ran as fast toward the shop as they could. People ran out of the building screaming.

Yellow whip-like arms shot out of the restaurant and dragged the screaming people back in. "We didn't tell him to do that! Did we tell him to do that?" Mabel couldn't speak. Her voice betrayed her. All she could do was watch in horror. A table was thrown out a window, amd glass was sent flying in all directions.

The three looked inside. Frybo was turned around, and he held serveral people with his "hair." They screamed and struggled, but couldn't get loose. "N-no m-more fries! Pl-please! N-no more fries!" Blendin, the owner of Funland, screamed. Frybo stuffed more fries in his mouth. Mabel finally found her voice, and stood. "Frybo, stop this!"

The costume ignored her, instead turning around. His blue cartoonish eyes were surrounded by red and blue pulsating veins. How a suit had veins was beyond any of their comprehensions. It threw Robbie. He missed the children, and banged against the table. Robbie coughed up fries before shakingly standing up. "I don't even like fries!" He moaned before running away.

"Why isn't it listening?" Smabel screeched as she clutched to her twin. "I don't know!"

Fryman burst into the shop, dazed and confused. "Schmipper! Or Smabel? Or both? Where's all this coming from?" A vine shot forward, wrapping itself around the man's neck. "I get it. I pushed you too hard! I thought you would want to be the best Fryman you could be!" Frybo dragged him forwards. "You're tough kids for putting up with it for this long!" Frybo picked up a handful of fries.

"The truth is, you two are treasured members of Fryman Brothers Incorporated and all it's affiliates!" Frybo raised the man into the air, and he struggled to breath. He wheezed and gasped in a desperate attempt for air. Frybo shoved the fries into his mouth. The twins began to cry. "Dad!"

They jumped towards the window, but Mabel held them back. "No! He'll mash your potatoes!" Mabel walked towards the window. "What are you gonna do?" Smabel questioned with a sniffle. Mabel towards them proudly. "My job!"

Fryman launched out of the window and onto the children. He was unconscious. Frybo stalked towards them, and Mabel was certain that she was about to die. "Mabel!" A voice cried. She turned her attention towards its source, and found it to be Dipper.

"Did you put my shard in that fry costume?" He asked. "Yes!" Mabel cried desperately. "Didn't you hear my speech about the armor, and the infantries, and many many deaths?"

"No!" Dipper groaned, and summoned his spear. He threw it at the monster, stabbing it in the eye. A fountain of yellow and red shot forward, hitting Dipper in the face and knocking him over. He dropped his bubble, and the shards fell out. The twins helped their dad up, while Mabel shot forwards towards her own "brother." "Dipper!" She sat next to the dazed gem. "Ugh, ketchup! It's everywhere! I can't see!"

"The shards! Need!" She ran off. "Mabel?" Dipper called, trying to feel around. "Dad!" Schmipper cried. Frybo walked out of the door. The spear remained in his eye. Half his face was covered in a red, sticky substance. He made his way to the twins and their dad. Schmipper grabbed a plank, and snapped it in half. He handed the other half to his sister.

"Stay away!" Smabel screamed as she swung around her plank. Fryman groaned. "Schmipper? Smabel?" He questioned. "Go away! We hate you! We've always hated you!" Schmipper screeched. "You've...always hated Frybo?" The planks were yanked out of the twins hands. They fell backwards into their dad's arms. Frybo stalked closer, and they hugged their dad in fear.

Suddenly a sweater shot forward and punched the monster away. "Mabel!" The family called. "Where?"

Mabel stood a little ways away with a fry in her mouth. She was surrounded by a jacket, socks, and her shoes. All she had on was a skirt and a shirt. "Your move, Frybo," she said, eating the fry in her mouth. Frybo surged forwards, but Mabel was prepared. "Attack!" She commanded. Her clothes, each one containing a shard, attacked Frybo.

They punched, kicked, and stepped on him. Frybo fell over, and Mabel surged forwards. She reached into the costume's mouth and pulled out the shard. "Mabel? Are you okay?" Dipper grabbed ahold of Fryman's face. "I'm fine! I knew he'd crack."

Mabel's clothes carried Frybo across the beach and set him in a small boat. "You were great, Frybo. The kids these days just didn't understand you, and now," Fryman's voice cracked, "they never will!"

"Weren't people scared of that thing before he attacked them?" Mabel shushed him. "And now, it's time to send him off." Fryman lite his lighter. He sent the suit a flame. Dipper rolled his eyes, pushing the boat away with his spear. "As greasy in death as he was in life."

The twins came up to their father. "Dad? Um...I'm... Are you going to get another Frybo?" Fryman hugged the twins. "I don't need one."

Mabel watched the scene with a grin. "Dipper, I think our work here is done," she said triumphedly. "Put your clothes on."

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. I had to have surgery recently, so I decided to take a short break from writing. It was only a few days, so I didn't think it mattered. I didn't think it would take so long to write this! I'll try to get the next one out sooner! Schmipper and Smabel are actually characters on the show. Look it up. I couldn't decide who to make Peedee, so I turned him into two characters. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Eltigre221: You reviewed again! You're awesome! I hope I did a good job on the creepy factor. I'll try even harder for the next chapter!**

 **Lukesk1: I will! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Gam919: Thanks for reviewing again! I look forward to your idea, and I hope you remember** it!

 **Evil E. Evil: First of all, I love your name. It's amazing. Second, I hope your opinion doesn't change throughout the story! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Are the errors grammatical, structural, or something else? Thanks for pointing that out, I hope I did better this time. Yeah the petals didn't make sense for Dipper's character, so I changed it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all, and all the people who followed and favorited this story! I never imaged I could get this much positive feedback, thank you guys so much!**


	6. Cat Fingers

"Almost done! Mabel, get the hubcaps," Soos instructed while he hosed down the mayor' car. "Hubbing it up!" She called. "Hub it good! This is a profile stakes job!" Mabel stood from where she was sitting. "Because it's the mayor's election mobile?"

"If we do it right, we might get political favors," Soos explained. "I don't know what that is, but I like it!" Mabel turned up the pressure on her hose, and aimed it upwards. Rather than hitting the car, she hit Soos with a her of water. "Whoa!" He aimed his hose at Mabel, soaking her.

The half-gem giggled as she and her dad sprayed each other with water. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm not paying for father-daughter bonding," the mayor complained. Mabel quickly turned the hose on him. "Hey, Universe! Control your kid!" Soos ran over and grabbed Mabel. "Sorry, Mayor Hirsch. This one's on the house."

"On the house, eh? I like how you do business, Universe."

The mayor climbed into his car and took off. The vehicle cried "Mayor Hirsch, Mayor Hirsch," as he drove away. Mabel grinned. "Political favors!" Soos picked her up and rubbed her head affectionately. "No more hose fights," he laughed. Suddenly they were both drenched with water.

They looked over to see who had done it, but only saw a small purple cat holding a hose in its mouth. The cat chased them around with the hose, causing Mabel to laugh. "What is with this cat?" Soos wondered. The cat suddenly stopped, and began to glow. After a moment, Stan sat there on his hands and knees. He laughed. "Got you guys!" He gloated. "Stan!" Mabel ran over to him.

"Pretty cool, Stan," Soos chuckled nervously. "Really cool! I wish I could shape shift!" Stan tied the hose in a knot. "Eh, you could probably learn how."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Stan bent over, and lifted her sweater to reveal her gem. "You have a gem," he stated simply. "Uh oh, magic stuff. Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?" Soos questioned nervously. "Aw Dad, it's fine," Mabel replied. Stan shape shifted once more, this time into Mabel. "Yeah, it's fun!" Soos gasped.

"Hey, Dipper. Check it out!" Stan turned into a seal. "Arp! Arp! Arp! Arp!" Mabel giggled. "Do more!" He changed into a wolf and began to howl. Then into a large wrestler, and he flexed his muscles. Finally he changed into a small bird, and began to chirp. He flew into Mabel's hair and sat in it.

Dipper stood, fed up with the larger gem's idiocy. "Stan, you're overdoing it. Just because you can shape shift doesn't mean you should," Dipper scolded. "Chill out, kid." Mabel looked to the pale gem. "Can you shape shift?"

"Well of course-" Stan, looking like Dipper, interrupted. "Well of course I can!" He imitated dramatically. "I'm perfect!" He smacked his butt. "Whomp whomp!" Dipper sighed, and pushed him aside.

"All gems have shape shifting powers." His gem glowed, and a small human-like picture appeared. "We can turn into objects," the picture turned into a teapot, "change parts of our bodies," the human reappeared with a large hand, "or we can do that."

Dipper looked at Stan, who was still shape shifted into him. He continued parading around shouting, "Whomp whomp!" Mabel jumped with enthusiasm. "I wanna try it all!" She yelled. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Mabes."

He walked out of the house, fed up with Stan's impersonation. The purple gem changed back into his original form. "Show me how to change into a...huge lion!" Mabel commanded. "Actually, kid, for once Dipper's right. If you're gonna do this, you should start easy."

"Like that cat you turned into?" She suggested. "That's sounds good! Follow my lead!"

"Okay first, you gotta picture what you want to be in your head. Then you just shake it out," Stan shook his arms, and once again changed into a small cat. Mabel concentrated. She could do this, she could do this. "Caaaaaat!" She scrunched her face together so hard that her eyes began to water.

Stan, still a cat, sat a few feet away with a bag of chips. "Nah, kid. You're too tense," he said while eating a chip. "Just relax and feel it!" Mabel nodded and massaged her temples with her fingers. "Feeeeel iiiiit!"

"Uh, if you're not ready, we can try later," said Stan as he crawled over. "No!" Mabel protested. "I can do this!" Stan changed back into himself and stood. She waved her armed in the air, humming as she did so. Mabel closed her eyes stretched out her hands.

She froze in this position. Mabel waited patiently for something, anything, to happen. "Oh well," Stan sighed. "Better luck next time."

They both looked up in surprise when a small mew sounded. Mabel lifted up her hand and, sure enough, a small white cat took the place of her finger. The cat continued to meow. Stan grinned at the astonished girl. "You should go show your dad, he's gonna freak out!"

"Dad! Dad! I'm back!" Mabel ran up to Soos. "Hey kiddo," he greeted casually. She grinned, holding up her finger. "Check it out!" Soos saw the cat, yelped, and threw the bottled water he was holding. It landed on Mabel's head. Some water splashed into the cat and it hissed.

Mabel strokes her cat-finger. "I shape shifted my finger into a cat," she explained. "Whoa, is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty cool," Soos laughed nervously. Mabel smiled at the white cat and said, "I know, right? I'm gonna take this show on the road!"

"That'll be a dollar-o-five, Mabel," Wendy told the younger girl. "Okay! Here's a nickel," she handed Wendy the coin. "And a buck!" Mabel held her finger in the air. Her cat held a rolled up dollar bill in its mouth.

"What?" Wendy and Robbie said, amazed. The cat dropped the bill and meowed. "That's so cute!" Wendy cooed as she pet the cat. It purred, much to her surprise. "Are you making it do that?"

"It kind of does what it wants," Mabel explained. "Oh really?" Robbie stuck his finger out only to have it bitten. He immediately retracted with a small grunt. "See? Bad cat finger!" Mabel scolded. "I'm sure it just wants to play," Wendy said in the cat's defense.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! And it doesn't have any friends," Mabel realized. "It's just like you, Mabel," Robbie mocked.

Ignoring him, Mabel took a step back. She repeated the motions Stan taught her earlier; waving her hands up and down. Four more cats grew on her hand. One for each finger. Mabel laughed in triumph and ran out to show her new kitties off.

"Schmipper! Smabel!" She called on her way to the fry shop. "You guys work the fryer now? Awesome! Make me some fry bits!" Smabel sighed. "Mabel, we take our job very seriously," she explained. "Please use the actual menu."

Their dad came up from behind. "It'll be over quicker if you just give her what she wants." The twins sighed and walked over to the fryer. "It's not for me!" Mabel clarified. "It's for these guys!" She held up her hand. Her five multi-colored cats began mewing loudly.

"What the...?" Schmipper walked over and set down his food. "Here's your-" he stopped when he saw Mabel's hand. The cats began eating the fries. "I can't look away," Fryman mumbled. Smabel, hearing the commotion, walked over. "Mabel, that is freakish!"

"No it's not it's natural! Watch!" Mabel waved her hand in the air. "Shake it out!" Five more cat fingers appeared on her other hand. "You know who would love this? Your older brother. Hey, Thompson! Come here!"

Thompson, Fryman's eldest son, set the box he was carrying down. "What is it, Dad?" He spotted Mabel's hand and immediately ran over. Thompson gasped and sputtered in a pathetic attempt to form words.

"I've got to take a pic for 'Keep Beach City Weird!'" He pulled out his phone. Mabel cast him a big grin and wiggled her fingers for the picture. "What's that?" Mabel asked after a moment. "It's my blog! Keep. Beach. City. Weird!" Thompson said dramatically.

"Can I see it?" Thompson handed Mabel his phone. As soon as it was in her hands, her cats began to hiss. Mabel dropped the phone almost immediately. "I guess cat fingers don't function well as...fingers."

Mabel reached into her fridge and, as expected, her fingers started hissing. "I'm just getting a snack!" Mabel cried as she struggled to get get the plate out.

Stan entered through the window. "Hey! Need any help?" Mabel turned to face him. She held the plate with her sandwich on it with her elbows. "No," she lied. "Oh! Great, great. See ya later, then," Stan replied. "Huh?"

"We're taking the gem sloop out to sea to fight a living island," Stan explained as he walked away. Mabel dropped her plate and ran out the door. "Wait! I want to go on the gem sloop and see a living island!"

She raced down the stairs as fast as she could. Mabel jumped into the water as the Crystal Pines floated away. "Mabel?" Dipper asked, confused. Stan laughed. "Come on, Mabel! You can make it!" Mabel dipped her hand in the water in order to swim towards them, which her cats didn't appreciate. They hissed and squirmed.

The gems all gasped. "Mabel, what's going on?" Dipper practically screamed. "I-it's nothing!" Mabel stuttered. "I just turned all my fingers into cats!" Stan snorted.

"We have to stay and help her!" Dipper said urgently to Ford. He sighed. "We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Mabel when we get back," he replied. Dipper turned on Stan. "I blame you for this!" Stan merely shrugged. "That's fair."

"Mabes! Just try to stay calm!" Dipper called out. Mabel backed up, completely horrified. Were they really leaving her here? By herself? She chose not to say anything. She could figure this out, somehow.

"No more cat fingers!" Mabel decided when she got back to the house. "I want Mabel fingers! I don't mean little me heads on fingers, I mean actually fingers!" She took a deep breath, and placed a hand on her forehead. Another cat immediately appeared there.

Her entire right hand transformed into a cat, as did her foot. Mabel fell over as more and more cats appeared on her body. "Stan! Dipper! Ford!" She cried in desperation. Mabel's eyes widened. "Dad!"

Soos stood in front of his car wash, spraying the ground with water. He had headphones on and was humming the song that was playing to himself. Suddenly he heard a thump. Pulling off one his headphones he yelled, "Who's there? We're closed. Come back tomorro-oh!"

A mass of white, orange, and brown cats appeared before him. It had so definite shape, just a blob with cat heads stocking out everywhere. He sprayed the creature with water. "Dad!" A familiar voice called.

Soos stopped spraying. The creature fell over and revealed itself to be none other than his own daughter. She was in hysterics and her eyes held unshed tears. "Mabel?" Soos questioned. "Dad! Help me!" More cat heads appeared. "The cat fingers are taking over my body!"

"Hold on! I'll get you out of there," Soos reached down and tried to pry the cats off. One of them grabbed him by the arm and threw him away. "Dad!" Mabel crawled away into a puddle. The cats hissed, jumping on the roof. "Can't you make then go away?"

"I tried! It just made it worse! My life is over! I'll never get to go on magical adventures!" The cats began to grow in size and number. "And I'll never get to have another water fight with you, Dad! Because these things hate," it hit Mabel like a ton of bricks, "water! These things hate water! Spray me again!"

Soos shot a jet of water at Mabel, knocking her off the roof. The cats reacted violently. They turned on Soos in an attempt to make him stop. Mabel held on to the wall to hold them at bay. "It's not enough water! Turn on the super wash!"

Soos was sweating now. "I won't! It's too dangerous!" Mabel was crying violently now. "You have to! I'm a monster! An adorable cat monster!"

"No you're not! You're my daughter!" Soos screamed. "Dad, please!" With a look of determination, Soos finally obliged. He watched Mabel go through all the cycles through the glass, hoping that this would work. Hoping that this wouldn't kill her.

Steam filed out of the wash. Soos grabbed his hose, just in case. As the steam cleared, Soos could see Mabel lying in the ground. Her clothes were torn leaving her stomach, upper back, and parts of her legs exposed.

Soos sighed with relief as Mabel slowly opened her eyes. "Dad?" She sat up. Her finger popped up to reveal a white cat. Both people started screaming and Soos sprayed it with water. They panted when the cat was finally gone.

Mabel waited patiently on the dock for the gems to return. "Mabel!" Dipper jumped off the sloop and grabbed her hand. "Let me see it," he said as he examined her hand. "You...got them to go away?" Mabel beamed with pride. Dipper sighed. "This just goes to show you. Always listen to me and never listen to Stan," he told her. "Hey!"

"It just goes to show that you should have a little more faith in Mabel," said Ford. "Yeah! That could've been a total cat-tastrophe!" Stan and Dipper laughed sarcastically. "But I'm feeling much better meow!" They all groaned.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She asked. "Okay that's enough." They began to walk away. "Wait! You guys! I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning! I'm feline fine! Everything's purrfect! Come on! I'm just kitten around!"

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to eltigre221 for being such a dedicated reviewer.**

 **A/N: Anyone else excited about tonight's new episode of Gravity Falls? Because I am! Steven's puns are just so claw-some. He's got just the right cat-titude to be a Crystal Gem. It takes a difurrent kind of person to be that good at puns. It's paw-sitively pawful that he doesn't get more appreciation.**

 **Okay, I'll stop now.**

 **NO HAHA I WAS LION.**

 **Eltigre221: I like Pearl. She's my favorite, but everyone has their weakness. Even a gem warrior from another planet. As for who Connie is gonna be, I didn't come up with that idea. I'm still using it though, so look forward to it!**

 **Gam919: That's actually a really good idea. I can't use the whole author thing, because in this AU there is no author. But I will definitely do something like that. Great suggestion!**


	7. Bubble Buddies

Mabel was making her way down the steps leading to her house with her pink bike when another tremor hit. She wobbled and her bike went rolling down the stairs.

"I don't think they're earthquakes. They're too frequent," Dipper said to Stan. Mabel's bike rode up to them and flopped to the ground, it's owner close behind. "Hey look. Mabel's got a bike! Where're you going, kid?" Stan questioned. "J-just for a ride," Mabel said, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"In the sand? Wearing your favorite shooting star sweater?" Dipper questioned suspiciously. "Yep!" She replied quickly, hopping on her bike before anymore questions were asked. Mabel struggled across the sand on her bike. She spotted a boy with long brown hair reading a book, she went even faster.

Mabel parked her bike in the sand. "Sm-smooth ride," she commented with a glance at the boy. "Hand brakes," she looked again. "Hot pink finish with a tiger bell," still nothing. She rang the bell over and over, but the boy kept reading his book. Last attempt. She climbed aboard the bike. "I bet there are a lot of kids that would love to ride this-" the bike tumbled over, bringing Mabel with it.

The boy finally looked up from his book to see what had happened. Mabel rubbed her head. She looked up to see the boy staring a her. Mabel stood, face going red. She grabbed her helmet and ran away yelling.

She ran into her house out of breath. Mabel slammed the door behind her and held it closed. She looked over, just now noticing the gems staring at her. "What up?"

"Who were you talking to?" Dipper asked. "Who?" Mabel replied. "That girl." Mabel blushed. "He's just a boy I know! Except he doesn't know me..." Her shoulders slouched in defeat. "We've never talked."

Stan gasped and ran over. "You like him!" He said. "Uh, I like everyone," Mabel murmured. "You what? Do you, um, want to have him over? Maybe we could have some tea?" Dipper asked, trying to sound polite but coming off a bit mad.

"No. Just talk to him," Ford ordered. "Right! B-but you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess with my cute rays," Mabel ordered. "Cuteness rays?" She ignored them and ran over to the freezer. She grabbed a glowing bracelet and ran out the door.

As Mabel walked back over to the boy, she practiced her introduction. "Hi, my name is Mabel. Hey I'm Mabel! If you were a boat, you know what kind you'd be? A dream boat." Mabel was suddenly interrupted by yet another tremor. Large ground shook violently, causing a rock to break off of the temple.

The rock fell down, closer and closer to the boy. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion. Mabel jumped forwards onto him. "Hi my name is Mabel!" She yelled as her gem began to glow. A pink rose encircled the two, and soon dissipated to become a pink bubble.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" Mabel said as the rocks bounced harmlessly off the bubble. "Hi! My name is Mabel," she said. "Mermando," the boy replied in a thick accent. He assisted his She stood up and helped Mermando to his feet. "What happened?" He questioned. "I'm magic! Well, half magic. On my mom's side," Mabel explained.

"You did this?" Mermando asked. "Apparently. I'm a member if the Crystal Pines. We fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff," she said quickly. "Oh! That's just like my dad! He's a cop, well, more like a private security guard." Mabel stared at him silently. Oh man, his accent was adorable...

"So how long do these usually last?" Mermando asked, snapping Mabel from her thoughts. "Oh right!" She pushed the air in an attempt to dissipate the bubble. She smacked her gem when nothing happened. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't seem to want to go away," Mabel replied nervously. She walked to the edge of the bubble and began to push against it. "So," she huffed, "how come I don't see you around that often?"

"My dad works for several different beaches, so we're never in one place for long," Mermando explained. He started pushing on the bubble with Mabel. "I go on adventure with the gems sometimes! They usually say it's too dangerous for me though," Mabel said as she pushed harder. "Do you always go in a bubble?"

"No, this is new. But the gems should know what to do." Together, the two pushed their way to the slope leading to Mabel's house. It was too steep, however, so they couldn't make the climb. "Aw, what? Guys! Ford help!"

"I do not think they can here you," Mermando commented. Mabel face palmed. "That's right! I told them no to watch!" she realized. "We can just wait here for them."

"No, no, no! It's alright! I've got a new plan!"

"Bwahahaha!" Robbie wailed as Wendy hit the bubble with a hammer. "Way to go, kid! Is that your magic love bubble? Did you make it because you're in love?" He yelled. "That's Robbie. I'm his matchmaker," Mabel explained. "He makes strange faces." Robbie pressed his face against the bubble and pretended to kiss something. "Robbie, stop being a jerk and help!" Wendy interjected. "I'm helping Mabel on her date!"

"You're embarrassing her!" Wendy yelled as she walked over to him. "That's Wendy. She and Robbie run the Big Donut together." They continued fighting and screaming at each other. "Do they get along?" Mermando asked. "They're crazy about each other."

"I'm going to try something else!" Wendy yelled as she walked into the shop. "This place has the best donuts! I come here like everyday," Mabel said. "My parents don't let me eat donuts. They have trans-fats," Mermando replied. Robbie stated making kissy faces again. "Whaaaaaat? Well it's still a cool place to hang out." Just then, Wendy came out screaming with an ax in her hands. She slammed it against the bubble and broke it into pieces. Mabel laughed nervously. "I have a better idea."

"Look! A skip jack and a troller!" Mermando exclaimed. "You know a lot about boats," Mabel commented. "Well that's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't have any friends." The last part was quieter. "Oh. Oh hey! Gorney! Gorney!" Mabel and Mermando ran up to a small boy with popcorn. "We need a harpoon gun!"

"What?" Mermando questioned. "To pop the bubble," she explained. "Can we not just go back to your house?" He said nervously. "It's okay! I'm a Crystal Pine! Gorney! Har-poon gun!" Mabel yelled using hand motions. Gorney kept eating his popcorn.

Mabel sighed and breathed on the bubble. "Har-poon gun!" She drew pictures to demonstrate. No reaction. "Let me try," Mermando inputted. He breathed on the glass and spelt the word out. Gorney gave him a thumbs up. "It just made more sense." A boat horn sounded and Gorney aimed his gun.

Mermando and Manel dived out of the way in order to avoid the projectile. It shot forwards, hitting the bubble but bouncing off. Instead it hit a nearby boat, sinking it. "The troller..."

"Funland?"

The bubble rolled inside. People's screams filled the air. "Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! We just have to find the right ride. Oh!" Mabel and Mermando rolled up to a roller coaster. "We just have to get on the tracks as the cart is coming by. Them we'll be free!"

"What about after the bubble pops?" Mermando said skeptically. "We'll be free!" Mabel replied. He merely stared. "I don't think this is a good idea." She ignored him, as the cart was about to come by. Mabel rolled them onto the tracks. They were hit and sent flying into the ocean.

"Where are we?" Mabel looked around. "The bottom of the ocean," she said bluntly. Mermando gasped. "Are we even close to the shore?" He stressed. "Probably."

"Let's just start rolling." As they moved along, Mabel tried to make conversation. "It's a good thing this bubble is airtight, or we'd be drowning," she said chuckling nervously. Mermando's face hrs wrinkly with worry lines.

"Don't worry, Mermando. I've got an idea. When we get back-" she was cut short by the cry of an animal. They look up to see a big orange worm-like creature swim by. "Whoa! A giant worm! Don't worry. It just wants to eat that shiny stuff!" The worm wailed once more before digging itself underground. A hole formed underneath the bubble and the two kids plummeted further down.

"Ugh... Are you okay?" Mabel groaned. Mermando stood up. "It's okay! We can just-" Memermando interrupted her. "It's not okay! You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing! We're going to either suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean, and no one bit my parents will notice because no one else cares about me! I'm going to die without ever making a single friend."

He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his knees. Mabel noticed for the first time that he had two knee braces on. Mabel held out the bracelet, causing Mermando to raise his head. "We can be friends if you want. I saw you last year at the boardwalk parade. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up but I couldn't find you. I kept it in my freezer just in case I ever saw you again."

"Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float! You had soap suds in your hair." Mabel blushed and tied the neclace on him. "I was supposed to be a scrub brush. I'm sorry, Mermando. If I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now," Mabel sighed. "No! It's okay! I'm having fun."

Suddenly, the bubble broke. Mabel's hand automatically went to her mouth. Mermando grabbed her arm and dragged her upwards. They broke the surfuce, gasping for air. Mabel laughed. "You're a good swimmer."

The water behind them shot up, revealing the worm from earlier. It chomped down at the two. A wave carried them to the shore and they broke out in a run. "Hide I'm the rocks, Mabel!" Instead, she ran under the dock. The worm chased around Mermando, who was panicking. "Why is it chasing us?" She spotted the bracelet. "The bracelet! It hates bright things! Mermando!"

She ran to his side. "Give me the bracelet!" She snatched it away from him. "Now go!" As expected, the monster began to chase Mabel. She ran around the dock, tangling the worm around the support beams. Mabel ran out next to Mermando, just our of the worm's reach. She grasped Mermando's hand into her own as the dock collapsed onto the monster. It proofed out of existence just as the Crystal Pines arrived.

"Mabel! What did you do?" Dipper cried. "She was incredible!"

"Really?" Ford bubbled the worm's gem. "Kid! You gonna introduce us?" Stan asked. "Yeah Mabes," Dipper said eyeing the boy suspiciously. Ford came and picked the two up. "Don't mess with her cuteness rays."

"Cuteness rays?" Mermando asked. Mabel merely laughed as her face grew completely scarlet.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: The knee braces were not random. Just thought I'd say that. HEY GO LOOK AT MY NEW STORY "GAIN AND LOSS." Okay. Shameless self promotion aside, tonight's episode was soooooooooo cute. Anyone else feeling bad because Steven's prettier than you? CAUSE YOU ARE NOT ALONE. No, I'm joking.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Eltrigre211: Once again, didn't come up with the whole 'Mayor Hirsch' thing, but it is pretty genius. You're welcome for the dedication, by the way. Thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer! You're one of the main reasons I write this, because I can always expect a review from you! I made Connie Mermando because she and Steven sort of have a romantic relationship. Well, as romantic as you can get at that age. Don't worry though, Pacifica is defiantly going to be part of this story. I'll try to integrate Candy and Grenda.**

 **KawiiChicken: Thank you! Love your username!**

 **Black ninja: Thanks for reviewing again. That is if you're the same person. Hope I didn't disappoint!**

 **Lily: I was going to describe them eventually, but this makes things easier. Dipper's outfit is the same as in GF, but with the hat he wore in the first episode rather than the pine tree. He has brown hair, but the ends are the same color as Pearl's hair. Stan is in his casual wear. Underwear, slippers and white tank top. His hair is gray with purple ends. Ford wears the clothes that he wore in "Not What He Seems." He has Garnet's glasses and gray hair with red ends. At least that's how I picture them. Hope this helps.**


	8. Serious Mabel

Everything was blurry, and Mabel could hear the faint sound of a siren in the distance. She was on her back, but she couldn't move. Everything hurt. She could make out the mass destruction around her and the faint figures of the gems a little ways away.

 **Two weeks later...**

"Now, pay attention. This is going to be your first serious mission. Are you ready?" The gems were currently in the warp on their way to the next mission site. Mabel was so excited that she couldn't think straight, and was hanging upside-down in midair.

It was her very first first mission. Well, not really, but she didn't count the whole sea spire thing. "Yes! I'm ready! I'm so ready!" Dipper grabbed the back of her sweater. "You're going to make yourself sick, you know," he sighed. He flipped her back upwards, but took a ukelele to the face. "Why did you bring that?" he asked harshly.

"Because it's my precious little baby guitar, and I love it," Mabel replied as her ukelele slipped off her back. She swam up the stream to retrieve it. "Mabel, no! Get back-"

They arrived at the mission site, and Mabel was thrown from the warp into a pile of strawberries. She sat up slowly, juice splotches all over. "Mabel! You okay?"

"I'm fine, but look. I'm all squishy. Like a pink marshmallow monster! Blargh!" She giggled and locked her fingers. White butterflies fluttered around her, attracted the the red juice. They landed on her face, and Mabel laughed. "Mabel, be serious," Dipper chastised. "It's hard to be serious when there's butterflies on your face!"

Ford sighed and shooed the insects away, causing Mabel to pout. "If you can't act right, I'll have Dipper take you home," he warned. Mabel frowned but nodded. "Let's go."

"Hard to believe this used to be a battle ground, huh? There's strawberries everywhere," Dipper said. "The Earth is so...cool. Maybe this will be a simpler mission than we thought."

Ford stopped. They arrived at a structure that seemed to defy physics. It was a triangle, but upside down. Mabel wasn't good at math, but she was pretty sure it was about one bazillion feet tall. Yep, that was definitely it.

"Or maybe not," Ford huffed after looking at the temple. He made a swift motion with his hands, and a small triangle appeared. After inserting it into the hole in the door, the door dissipated. Mabel ran inside, amazed.

The walls and ceilings were decorated with paintings from what seemed like ages ago. Human-like figures stood tall. Two of the figures stood facing one another in a fighting stance. Another one had hands reaching out to it. It was...kind of creepy.

The Crystal Pines came in a few seconds later. Mabel couldn't help but laugh at the echo of the room. "Dipper's a giant nerd!" She cried. Dipper glowered at her. "Dipper's a giant nerd! Dipper's a giant nerd!"

"Haha! Dipper don't be a downer; you know it's true," Mabel giggled. In the middle of the room a platform with a small floating triangle on top. Mabel dashed forward and swished her hand under the object. "It's like a giant, floating dorito!"

"Mabel, don't touch the magic dorito, okay?" Dipper called. However it was too late, she had already tipped it over completely. The temple began to shake. The gems rushed over to the girl. Their hair began to lift into the air as gravity shifted. "Mabel! What did we talk about before we came here?"

"Don't touch magical things without knowing what they are," Mabel pouted. "What did you do?" Dipper asked sarcastically. "Touched a magical thing without knowing what it was."

Suddenly the gems fell upwards into a hole. They continued to fall until they arrived in a room with multiple doors. Dipper surveyed the area. "Alright. Mabel and Stan will stay here, while Ford and I will go solve the mystery of this place," he instructed. "What? Dipper you _cannot_ be serious! You're leaving me here? I want to solve a mystery!"

"Yeah! C'mon, kid. Let's show these nerds up!" Stan lifted Mabel onto his shoulders and began to walk away. Dipper grabbed the back of Stan's pants and pulled his back.

"No way! Stan, you're way irresponsible," he explained. Ford frowned. This was taking much too long. "Look. Mabel can come with me."

"Wait, what?" She questioned. She didn't want to be alone with Ford. He was nice, sure, but they never spent any time alone together. Plus, he was kind of scary. "You need to be serious. That's why you're coming with me."

Mabel gave a small nod. "I'll be serious. Serious Mabel!" Ford rolled his eyes and walked away. Mabel followed close behind. "Wait! This could be the teacups all over again!" Dipper called.

Mabel blushed. Of course, of course he would bring that up. She ignored him and followed Ford.

They walked in awkward silence through a small corridor, before arriving at a door. As the entered the new room, the door slammed shut and the floor lit up with tiles. "Stay on the glowing tiles, alright?"

Mabel grinned. Finally something interesting. She hopped from tile to tile with ease. When Mabel reached the other side of the room, she did a small victory dance. Her first ever serious mission was going fantastic!

This victory was short lived, however, because the floor shook, knocking Mabel to the ground. She landed on a non-glowing tile, which made it turn red. The floor slowly began to collapse all around the two, revealing a pool of fire underneath. Mabel screamed as the panel beneath her fell as well.

Thankfully, Ford was quick. He leaped forward and grabbed the back of Mabel's sweater before landing on one of the only tiles that had not yet fallen. When Mabel realized she wasn't on immediate danger anymore, she allowed herself to laugh. "That was fun!"

Ford jumped to the ledge and set Mabel down, so they could head to the next room. The ground shook once more when they entered. Mabel gave a forced smile to hide the fact hat she was feeling sick.

"Do you need a break?" Ford asked. "What? Me? No! Of course not! Let's see what we have here though." Mabel searched the walls. She found a small panel that looked slightly different than the rest of the room.

"It looks like...triangles," Mabel stated. She pushed the panel in without thinking. She instantly regretted it when the ceiling opened up to reveal spikes that crashed down on them. "Run!"

Mabel ran like her life depended on it, because it did. Spike crashes down from the ceiling and ripped the bottom half of her shirt and sweater off. Ford summoned his gauntlets and held the ceiling up. "My ukelele!" Mabel cried and picked it up. "Kid!" Ford screamed angrily. Mabel quickly stood up and ran to the door. Ford came soon after.

They walked through yet another hallway, this time coming to a room with axes swinging from the ceiling. Lava fell from the air and spikes crashed down. Mabel felt like she was going to puke. "Get ready. This is going to be intense."

 **Two weeks earlier...**

"Get ready. This is going to be intense."

"I'm ready!" The gems and Mabel stood in front of the teacup ride at Funland. Mabel hadn't been since she was little, so Stan thought it would be a good idea.

They were suspended high in the air inside teacup shaped seats that spun in circles. Dipper laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. Ford sat in front of Mabel silently. He wouldn't tell her, but he found the ride kind of fun. Mabel on the other hand, was turning a sickly shade of green.

"I think I need to get off," she groaned. Mabel jumped out before Ford could stop her. "Mabel no!"

She fell downwards onto Blendin Blandon, who owned Funland. The impact of the fall caused the lever to break and the teacups went flying.

Mabel landed on her back and groaned painfully.

She couldn't move and everything was blurry. Blendin, who was panicking, picked her up by her collar. "M-Mabel P-Pines!" Y-you're banned from the r-rides! F-forever!"

Mabel opened her eyes slowly. Someone was carrying her. She looked up. It was Ford. "What happened? We made it?"

"I carried you because you fell asleep," Ford explained. "Oh," Mabel said quietly as Ford set her down.

Ford walked through the next corridor with Mabel in tow. When they came out, however, they were back in the original room. "We came back to the start? That doesn't make any sense," Ford stated.

"Ford! Mabel! There you are!" Dipper and Stan had just come through another door. "It doesn't matter where we go. We always end up back here," Dipper explained. "I want to take a nap!" Stan called before running into another door.

"We went into that door," Dipper pointed to a door in the north, "and came back out that one," he pointed to one in the south. Stan slid out one of the doors frozen solid. Dipper sighed irritably and summoned his spear to break him out.

"What are we going to do?" Mabel asked nervously. "We don't really have a choice in this situation but to keep going in until something happens."

Mabel promised herself she would be helpful on this mission, and that she wouldn't be a hindrance. This was a promise she couldn't keep anymore. "No! I won't!" she yelled. "Mabes?"

"I'm sorry Ford. I tried to help, but only held you down. I want to go back, but I feel like I'm going to throw-up! This is just like the teacups!"

"Mabel, I didn't mean-" Dipper started. "Wait! I know why we keep coming back here, and why I keep getting so sick! The rooms are spinning around so that we end back here!"

Ford walked to the center of the room and began punching the floor with his gauntlets. A few seconds later the floor collapsed. The gems fell down onto triangle shaped platforms that were spinning around the room.

"Whoa! This is awesome! You were right, Mabel! It is just like the teacups!" Dipper yelled. Ford smiled at Mabel. "Good job, kid."

The half-gem smiled back before scanning the room. "I need to get off the ride now," she stated. Ford lifted her up and threw her toward the center of the room.

Mabel latched herself onto the platform, and began to pull the object inside loose. She fell backwards onto the ground when it finally came out. The platforms of the room stopped moving and started to glow.

They were all sucked up into the white gem in Mabel's hands before the entire temple exploded. Large pieces fell from the sky, crashing into the patches of strawberries all around.

"Mabel?" Dipper called. Mabel was in a patch of strawberries a few feet away. She laughed as she was covered head to toe in strawberry juice. "I got the gem!"

Dipper and Stan walked over and quickly bubbled the gem. "You did awesome!" Dipper praised. Stan helped her up and ruffled her hair. "Serious Mabel was great!"

"I think I prefer regular Mabel," Ford stated with a grin. He handed the girl her ukelele. "Oh yeah!" Mabel cried. She began playing the instrument. "That's the end of another day! It was mighty serious, so I have to say: the Crystal Pines looked really cool when they made the temple explode!"

Butterflies landed on Mabel's face again. She dropped her ukelele and laughed before falling back into another pile of strawberries.

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: Did you miss me? No? Okay... Anyways sorry I haven't posted in a long while. You're going to laugh, but I kind of dropped my phone down some stairs and broke it. Since I use my phone to both write and post, I wasn't able to post until I was able to get a new one. Sorry again. Anyways, anyone else nearly had a heart attack at the new GF episode? 'Cause I swear I felt like I was going to. Before anyone says anything about Mabel having a ukelele, I couldn't come up with another instrument that would fit. Plus I can kind of see her playing one. On a happier note, this story had over thirty reviews. THAT IS SO AWESOME. I did not expect that to happen, so thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and give me feedback. I want you to know I appreciate it.**

 **Eltigre221: I agree that Mermando was the best. Too bad he has to get married. Pacifica and Gideon already both have roles. Candy and Grenda don't yet, but I'll figure something out. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer once again, and look forward to future chapters!**

 **Black ninja: Nope. But our favorite evil Dorito will have a part. Not for a while though.**

 **SonJubbi: Thanks! I look forward to reading more reviews from you!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I get that complaint a lot. I'm trying to branch out little by little. Just give it some time.**

 **Lily: Glad I could help!**

 **Sparklesona: Hi! I agree, stories like this are fun to write and read. Like I said earlier, I am trying to branch off bit by bit. I'm going to change up character personalities and relationships completely later on. Be prepared.**

 **Shadowfang14: Thank you for taking the time to read it! I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
